Various example embodiments relate to a memory device and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a memory device for efficient memory access and a method of operating the same.
When a memory device processes commands received from a host, it sequentially processes the commands in order in which the commands are received. In addition, the memory device generates and executes a command auxiliary necessary to process a command received from the host.
In other words, when the memory device receives a read or write command from the host, the memory device generates and executes an active command or a pre-charge command itself to open and close a row in a memory cell array to execute the read or write command. When the memory device executes various commands as described above, the response of the memory device may be delayed a lot in a case where there is a read or write command for which latency is important to the host. As a result, the memory device may not secure fast response and real-time feature required by a system, which may result in the deterioration of the overall performance of the system.